


Just One More Yesterday (A Ship in Trouble)

by gwhiz138



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwhiz138/pseuds/gwhiz138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раздаётся короткое телефонное пиканье, и Фрэнк смотрит в сторону небольшого столика. Он видит, что экран его iPhone светится, и он также знает, от кого пришло сообщение. Оно от того же самого человека, что пишет ему смски каждую ночь. Каждую ночь с одними и теми же словами. Словами, которые Фрэнк читает лишь один раз, после чего удаляет сообщение, прежде чем выключить телефон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Yesterday (A Ship in Trouble)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Вы так же можете найти этот перевод на моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2776455.

Пот продолжает стекать по спине Фрэнка даже тогда, когда он скрывается за кулисами. Крики толпы всё ещё отдаются эхом в его ушах, но он уверен, что скоро это пройдёт. Дьюис искренне радуется и «даёт пять» всем, кто сейчас попадается ему на пути. Фрэнк давит из себя крошечную улыбку, после чего ныряет в раздевалку – Джеймс будет снаружи ещё какое-то время, возможно, чтобы помочь их техническому персоналу с некоторыми машинами. Для Фрэнка это, пожалуй, пока что не совсем безопасно, по крайней мере не сейчас: его имя всё ещё широко известно общественности.

Фрэнк падает на отвратительный диван и старается побороть в себе чувство необходимости в сигарете. Она ему не нужна, она ему не нужна, она ему не нужна. Это желание, а не нужда, и постепенно мозг Фрэнка начинает осознавать это.

Оглядывая комнату, он чувствует резкие боли в животе. Это весьма дерьмовое место, и раздевалка вполне ему соответствует. Далеко не самая худшая, в которой Фрэнку приходилось бывать, совсем нет, но именно этот факт заставляет его сердце биться.

Фрэнк прикрывает глаза, с силой их зажмуривая. Больше всего на свете ему хочется находиться в еще более дерьмовом месте, в ещё более хреновой раздевалке, которая будет полна его друзей, которые будут вонять ещё хуже, чем само помещение. Он желает отмотать время на десять лет назад, когда он не путешествовал с одним чуваком в блестящем фургоне, но зато успел присоединиться к четырём парням, катающимся по штатам в самом ненадёжном фургоне, какой только видела история. Его распирает желание вновь быть тем неугомонным ребёнком, вновь метаться по хлипкой сцене с гитарой в руках, прижимаясь к их вокалисту, потея, и...

Фрэнк резко открывает глаза. Нет, ему не следует думать в таком направлении. Это весьма нечестно с его стороны – вообще думать о таком.

Прошли месяцы с тех пор, как группа распалась, и ещё больше, когда Фрэнк понимал, что всё ведётся именно к этому. Это было неизбежно, и он осознаёт это, но тем не менее этот факт не делает боль слабее. Всё внутри него кровоточит, и это будет продолжаться ещё какое-то время.

Фрэнк знает, что он просто грёбаный счастливчик. Чёрт побери, вполне вероятно, что сейчас он самая удачливая задница, какую только можно сыскать. Обе его группы всё ещё продолжают сосуществовать, и у него также есть фанаты, до сих пор обожающие его. Ему не нужно ничего начинать с нуля, не нужно искать самого себя. Вот только он, вроде как, почему-то до сих пор делает это.

Death Spells – это что-то просто невероятное. Именно то, что Фрэнк и Дьюис хотели воплотить в жизнь так долго, и теперь Айеро нереально счастлив снова пребывать в дороге, занимаясь этим, делая новые и такие необычные для него вещи. И LeATHERMØUTH... Фрэнк даже не может начать говорить, насколько большой терапевтический эффект оказывает на него эта группа. Так что да, Фрэнк реально счастливчик. Единственное что, он отчаянно желает большего.

Фрэнк хочет вернуться в свою старую группу. Он снова хочет видеть Майки, Рэя и Джерарда, он хочет вновь корпеть над гитарой, прежде чем отрубиться в какой-нибудь помойной комнате случайного мотеля. Он хочет вернуться в свои двадцать лет, пить чёртово пиво и быть втраханным в грязный матрас. Он всего лишь желает вернуть свою прежнюю жизнь назад.

Несмотря на его желания, этого не случится, и Фрэнк знает это. Он знал это в течение последнего года, может быть, даже дольше. Та жизнь уже давно умерла, но он отдал бы что угодно, чтобы провести в ней хотя бы одну ночь.

Фрэнк делает глубокий выдох и садится, поправляя на себе свою куртку. Он до сих пор потный, но это далеко не то же самое, как было тогда. Его тело уже не чувствует той приятной боли как когда-то давно, оно просто устало.

Раздаётся короткое телефонное пиканье, и Фрэнк смотрит в сторону небольшого столика. Он видит, что экран его iPhone светится, и он также знает, от кого пришло сообщение. Оно от того же самого человека, что пишет ему смски каждую ночь. Каждую ночь с одними и теми же словами. Словами, которые Фрэнк читает лишь один раз, после чего удаляет сообщение, прежде чем выключить телефон.

Он встаёт и берёт мобильник в руки, словно это является для него рутиной. Открывает смску и читает каждое слово про себя: _«Надеюсь, шоу прошло отлично. Спорю, что так оно и было. Я люблю тебя, хо»._

Глаза Фрэнка задерживаются на имени Джерарда в течение нескольких секунд, а затем он стирает сообщение. Он делает это не из вредности или чего-то ещё, а скорее потому, что он знает, что если не сделает этого, то будет перечитывать текст снова и снова, до того момента, пока это не сведёт его с ума, и он не кончит тем, что начнёт звонить Джерарду в три часа утра.

В конце концов это всё же произойдёт, что, наверное, вполне нормально, ведь Фрэнк хочет, чтобы с ними обоими всё было хорошо, но сейчас... Сейчас Фрэнк весьма доволен странными твитами и вещами, которые они присылают друг другу, притворяясь лучшими друзьями. Он любит Джерарда, любит этого мудака каждой частичкой своей души, но ему всё ещё больно. Фрэнк также понимает, что нет какого-либо другого пути, по которому могли бы развиваться подобные вещи, и он никогда бы не захотел, чтобы Джерард делал что-то такое, что бы он не захотел делать вновь, просто... Это очень отстойно. Фрэнк без раздумий согласился бы остаться в группе до конца своей жизни, хоть он и понимает, что это звучит глупо.

Всё будет налаживаться, и в один день ему удастся вернуться в кровать к Джерарду, жалуясь на слишком яркое голливудское солнце и пытаясь убедить его завести новую собаку. С ними обоими всё будет в порядке, и Джерарду это тоже известно.

Так что сейчас Фрэнк просто будет продолжать идти дальше, до того момента, пока дорога не приведёт его домой.


End file.
